Foreign
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: NOT my 50th special! Please note: The contest post will be removed. This is my 49th story... Anyway, in it, Kimiko is a foreign exchange student from Japan coming to China... She gets put in the Young household... Chamiko ensues... After a fight... XP
1. Chapter 1

_**Foreign… **_

**An idea I came up with, that I said I would ages ago, based off the foreign exchange students in my school. (Mainly the one in my class, but that's beside the point… I kind of hate him at the moment, he said I was weird. I don't mind him calling me weird, but honestly, does he think I care what he thinks?) (The foreign kid seems to think that everyone loves him… Every girl in my creative writing class, except my buddeh Lauren, flocks around him 24/7… But I really don't give a crap what he thinks about me…) (When he said I was weird, I honestly thought, "So what's your point?") (I really should have said "Look at all the fucks I give")(Should have, but didn't.)**

Okay… First day in China. Transferring to Xiaolin High and staying with… the Young family…? Kimiko wasn't overly crazy about being a foreign exchange student, but it looked good on a college resume, so she was game for it.

Kimiko slowly walked up to the door of the house that had the address she was given and she rang the doorbell. Kimiko inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. She was worried that the parents would try and make her act like them. She hoped not.

Kimiko subconsciously heard the door open and she looked up. Her heart beat in her ears and her legs went weak when she saw a boy, about her age, with long black hair, godlike facial features, flawless skin, shimmering golden eyes with slit pupils, and an obviously built swimmer's body underneath a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans.

She stared at the boy in awe-filled shock. He was so gorgeous! His skin was practically glowing it was so perfectly flawless, his black hair had a shiny green tint and it hung behind his neck in a spiked mess of tangles, and his eyes were luminous like the moon, radiating a soft golden light as they observed her.

"Can I help you?" he asked in Chinese.

Kimiko blinked herself out of her trance and she held out a hand, saying in her very best Chinese, "Hi! I'm Kimiko! Nice to meet you!"

The boy looked at her hand for a second, but didn't raise his to touch it. His beautiful eyes lifted to look at her and he asked, "You're the foreign exchange kid from Japan?"

"Y-yes!" she stuttered back, amazed by how silky, sultry, and seductive his normal speaking voice was.

The boy frowned, wrinkling his flawless skin, and he turned his head, shouting, "Wuya! Come into the living room! The foreign kid's here!" He then motioned for her to come inside and Kimiko stepped inside.

The house looked modest from outside, but inside it was lavish. There were rugs that looked to be made of silk, paintings that looked one-hundred percent authentic, and random bits and bobs around that looked extremely expensive. The house's color scheme was beautiful too, it seemed like everything was based off nature. And the floor was white marble under the rugs! Geeze, what, was this family rich? What did the parents do for a living?

The godlike boy led Kimiko to a room with three splendid couches that were decked out with shimmering pillows and tassels and he told her to sit. Kimiko did and noticed a girl with incredibly big red hair come in. Kimiko observed her features for a moment; this girl had tanned skin and large curves, especially her lower ones. She was thin, but not overly skinny and she had big wide green eyes that seemed to shine when she looked at the godlike boy.

Kimiko hated to admit, but these two kids were incredibly attractive. Was everyone in China this attractive?

The girl looked at Kimiko and then she smiled and asked, "Oh, so you're a girl?" Kimiko nodded. The girl grinned happily and said, "That's wonderful! I'm Wuya!"

She went and shook Kimiko's hand. Kimiko smiled at Wuya and then Wuya said, motioning to the boy, "And that's Chase. He's my step-brother, but we're not related."

Kimiko waved shyly at Chase, he glanced his golden eyes at her for a brief moment before he muttered, "I'm going to my room." And he marched off.

Wuya sighed and whispered, "He's so hot…" Kimiko blinked, but she waved that comment off in her head.

"Am I going to meet your parents?" she asked, looking up at Wuya.

Wuya smiled softly and said, "Chase's mom died when he was born… My dad left my mom when I was two… Then our mom and dad married… They died in a car crash just before Chase turned thirteen… He was left in charge of all the money and family affairs…"

Kimiko swallowed and squeaked out, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, not your fault," she said, waving her hand. Wuya then smiled and said, "You speak Chinese very well, by the way."

"Thanks, I practiced for a while…" Kimiko said with a smile.

Wuya smiled at her and said that Kimiko would sleep in her room. So she led her down the hall. They passed a room that had a black door and blaring music behind it and Wuya said, "That's Chase's room… He hardly ever comes out…" And then they made it to a room with swirling black painted shapes on the green paint.

Wuya opened the door and flipped the switch. Kimiko stepped inside and immediately felt intimidated.

All over the walls in the room, covering every inch of the paint, were pictures of Chase. Every one candid shots, where he obviously didn't realize she took them. Several of them had Chase shirtless, or glaring at the camera. He looked angry in every frame. And his scowling golden eyes stared at her from every angle.

Kimiko looked at Wuya with terrified eyes. Wuya looked at her funny and went, "What? I told you, we're not related… Come on, here's your bed."

Kimiko inhaled and slowly moved into the room. This was definitely the beginning of a very interesting visa in China.

**Yay… This is my idea… I thought of it a while ago…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who's updating something else for a change! XP I was yelled at by one of my FF buddies for not updating this one… So, I re-read what I wrote, cuz I forgot half of it, and now I'm going to write more! Try not to gag on the retarded words, okay? I'm sure there will be some…**

**Foreign-Chapter Two!**

Kimiko had tried to unpack her things in that room after Wuya said she needed to go to the bathroom, but the glaring eyes terrified her to no end. She felt like all of her movements were being critiqued by the photos. Kimiko wondered how Wuya could have printed some of them, several were practically poster size! But then the thought faded when she saw another picture of Chase's glaring golden eyes.

It was an antagonizing task just to stand in that room; Kimiko couldn't imagine sleeping there. When Wuya came back in, Kimiko took it as a blessing.

"Wanna go watch TV?" Wuya offered. Kimiko thanked her mentally.

She agreed and Wuya walked with her into a room down the hall even further. The floor had a large red rug across it; the walls were a creamy yellow color with a few occasional things hanging from it. There was a beautifully carved desk in the room with a very high-tech computer on it; Kimiko knew the brand instantly. The television was enormous, stretching across to each wall like a movie theater. There were dozens of game consoles and there was a black shelf full of video games in it. Most of the games seemed to be horror, gore, shooting, monster, evil, or sci-fi games. Kimiko saw a few dancing games and a couple of those karaoke band games. She guessed the graphic ones belonged to Chase and the less violent to Wuya.

Wuya plopped herself down onto a plush pink bean-bag chair and she motioned for Kimiko to sit in the adjacent deep green one. The green one wasn't fluffy like the pink one, it seemed leathery; she had a feeling this was Chase's.

"Um…" Kimiko cleared her throat after that word squeaked out. Wuya looked at her and Kimiko asked, "Will he be angry if I sit here?"

"Nah," Wuya replied, turning her head back to the TV, "Like I said, Chase hardly ever comes out of his room anymore…"

"Does he stay in there every day?" Kimiko asked, slowly lowering her weight into the squishy chair.

"Yup," was all Wuya said.

"How does he pass school?" Kimiko asked, looking shocked and intrigued all at once.

Wuya shrugged. "He shows up on the first and last days of marking periods and takes all the tests he missed… Chase can pretty much take a test on anything after not being in school for the whole year and still pass without errors…" she explained, flipping through channels.

Kimiko blinked. Wow. That was impressive. She was nowhere near that smart! If she didn't study all week, she'd be lucky to get a ten percent! Passing without even learning the material was ridiculous!

Wuya smiled when she found a channel she liked and the two sat and watched for a few hours. Eventually Wuya said she was hungry and the two went to the incredible kitchen with four ovens and two fridges. Kimiko was in food heaven! SO MUCH FOOD!

Wuya offered to cook, but Kimiko wanted to help. She wanted to show Wuya how to make sushi, because she had mentioned not knowing how to make it while they watched TV.

So the two tried to make crab rolls; ending in complete failure the first time, success the second. Wuya was proud of herself for managing to make sushi; Kimiko was just having fun making a huge mess with the food.

The two set the table for eating. Wuya said she was going to go get Chase and make him eat dinner with them. Kimiko said okay and she decided to start washing some of the dishes.

Her hands were currently in the soapy water when she heard the shuffle of feet on the marble floor in the dining area attached to the kitchen. Kimiko turned her head to glance over her shoulder and she smiled at Wuya, who was walking in front of a very annoyed looking Chase.

Chase lifted his golden eyes up and he stared darkly at Kimiko. She remembered the pictures in Wuya's room and her cheeks reddened. She quickly turned her head back to the sink and she finished washing up the dishes.

Kimiko set the dishes on the counter for now and she hurried over to eat with them. Wuya looked overly happy, Chase looked pissed off.

"Why do I have to eat out here?" Chase asked when Wuya stopped him from leaving.

Wuya pouted at him and she said, "Well if for no other reason, to spend at least one day with Kimiko! She's not gonna be here all year long and she should at least be able to say she ate with both her roommates!"

Chase scowled at Wuya for that and he glared at Kimiko, as if it were her fault. Kimiko squeaked out timidly, "He can leave if he really wants…" She didn't want to be making enemies, and apparently making Chase eat with them was making them.

Wuya spun her head to look at Kimiko, she looked mad. But Chase's gaze softened slightly when he heard Kimiko say something he liked. Kimiko didn't really want him to leave, though, and apparently he could see that in her face as she looked at her hands.

Chase groaned and sat down, muttering, "I guess I should eat with you at least once…"

Wuya squealed happily and hopped into her chair and immediately she shouted, "Thanks to the chef! Kimiko…!"

Kimiko smiled sheepishly and she said, "You helped…"

"I messed it up," Wuya said, "You saw the way the first rolls turned out… They were like balls…" Kimiko giggled softly at that point.

Chase remained completely silent during the meal; he only spoke when Wuya asked if he was going to school tomorrow.

His response; "It's the first day of the first semester… I don't have much choice…"

Chase really seemed to hate talking, at least, as far as Kimiko could see. Chase hardly spoke, and when he did, he kept everything he said short. Maybe he was a drug addict… That could explain how he remained so beautiful…

After the food, Chase immediately got up and walked back to his room, without a word. Kimiko cleaned up the dishes and Wuya put them all away because she knew where they went. Once that was done, Wuya figured they could stay up a little longer before they needed to go to sleep.

So they watched stupid television for a while and then the two went to Wuya's terrifying room and went to bed. Kimiko hardly slept a wink. Hard to sleep when there's millions of Chases staring at you…!

**Yuppers…**

**Maybe I'll ad another chapter in a second… I feel like updating this story now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating again because I feel like it… Enjoy more of my ramblings…!**

**Foreign-Chapter 3!**

Kimiko woke up, after finally falling asleep from sheer exhaustion, and instantly felt the effect of the lack of sleep; her head felt like a brick on her shoulders.

Wuya smiled at her and greeted Kimiko as she walked into the room, hair dripping, towel wrapped around her bodes. Kimiko sat up and blinked her eyes a few times.

"What time is it?" she asked, in Japanese. Wuya turned and stared at her. Kimiko blinked when she realized she hadn't spoken Chinese and asked again, in the correct language.

"A little after five thirty…" she replied. Kimiko groaned, but she dragged herself up out of bed. She'd shower later; right now she just wanted to get dressed and go eat food.

So Kimiko got her clothes out and she found a black dress with a gigantic pink paint splatter, then a smaller orange one in another spot, and then a smaller green one toward the bottom. The paint splatters had been added by Kimiko to make the dress less drab. It worked.

She pulled on mock-jean leggings under the little dress, as it only reached about mid-thigh, and she slipped on black flats. She put a little black eyeliner on and she applied a teeny bit of pink eye shadow to her eyelids.

Wuya had put on a tight fitting purple top with a butt-hugging mini jeans skirt and then purple heels. Her red hair was tied back in a bouncy ponytail, and she had dark red lipstick on; plus the obsessive amount of eyeliner that she decorated her face with.

Wuya let Kimiko out of the room first, and the two walked into the kitchen. Kimiko yawned an incredible yawn as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Chase," Wuya said brightly. Kimiko opened her sleepy eyes and she saw Chase wearing a black hooded zip-up sweater with a giant red skull on the front and extremely tight black skinny jeans. He had black eye-liner on his eyes and black eye shadow on; it gave his golden eyes that scary demonic look. It made it look like they were popping out of his skull and glaring into your soul.

Chase didn't return Wuya's morning cheerfulness. He didn't even return the greeting. He just grabbed his food and sat.

Kimiko was amazed by how good Chase looked, even though his outfit seemed rather dark for his first day back. Did he never have a bad day as far as looks?

Wuya got herself a pastry, Kimiko decided to do the same. Wuya had gotten a chocolate one. Kimiko grabbed a fruit one and she also grabbed a banana from the basket of fruit on the counter. The tree of them ate, Chase not looking up from the table; he stared at it as if he were burning a hole in it with his eyes.

Chase finished his food first, not surprisingly, and he got up and dumped his garbage in the trash compactor. He then walked into the living room area and sat on the lavish couch. Kimiko and Wuya finished and Kimiko grabbed her shoulder bag. This bag had her notebooks, folders, phone, make-up, and lady items in it; it was her life line for the day.

Chase noticed they were done, so he got up and opened the front door. Wuya grabbed her folders and her purse and she winked at him before skipping out the front door. Kimiko followed quickly behind, trying to avoid making eye contact with Chase before leaving and Chase stepped out and slammed the door shut behind him.

Wuya hopped into the passenger seat of a gorgeous black car Kimiko hadn't noticed the other day. Kimiko looked at it and figured it was a Jaguar. Kimiko climbed into the back seat, which was somewhat difficult, as there were all sorts of obscure things in the back seat. Chase sat in the driver's seat and immediately he drove them to school. School was about a twenty minute drive for them, and once they got there, the walk from the student parking to the school took about five more.

Everyone went inside the school and Wuya and Kimiko headed off. Kimiko's locker was near Wuya's because of the fact that she was living with them. Wuya pointed to Chase's locker, three down from her own, and explained that Chase never used it because he never came to school.

"Is there anything in there?" Kimiko asked, noticing it didn't even have a lock.

Wuya scoffed, "Doubt it has anything besides a crumpled piece of paper that says it's his locker…"

The two headed off to their first class of the day. Kimiko was instantly questioned by everyone; being the new girl and all. Everyone wanted to know everything about her. Several boys were interested in the fact that she was Japanese, but Wuya told her it was probably an inside joke. Kimiko paid them no further mind.

Chase showed up late to that first class, oddly since he came at the same time as the two of them. But the teacher didn't really question it, he seemed happy to see Chase at all. Chase sat at his desk and he stared down at it all class; Kimiko had a feeling he tuned every word the teacher said out.

Once class was over, Wuya said she had to go to the opposite end of the school, but she told Kimiko which way she had to go to get to her next class.

Kimiko had started walking down the hall when suddenly she was pushed into a locker by someone behind her. Kimiko opened her eyes and found the boys from class cornering her. Kimiko noticed nobody else was in the hallway; was this a secluded way to get to her class?

One boy slammed his hands on either side of her head. Kimiko flinched from the sound of the metal bending with the impact. The boy and his friends were grinning.

"Hey, you Japanese girls really like that Hentai stuff don't you?" he asked, grinning lustfully.

Kimiko gasped sharply and she whispered, "Please leave me alone…" The boys laughed at her feeble attempt at courage. Normally Kimiko was incredibly brave, but being in a new place and not knowing anyone made her spine a little weaker.

One boy hissed dirtily, "Why don't you show us how much you watch Hentai sometime?"

The boy who had cornered her was leaning in closer to her; one of his hands was creeping toward her breast. Kimiko was too frightened to scream; she was paralyzed.

Kimiko felt a hand snake around her waist. Instantly she thought the boy was touching her and she opened her eyes wide. But the hand jerked her swiftly to her right, pulling her into someone's embrace. This was obviously not one of the boys; the hand pulled her away from them.

Kimiko looked to her right and immediately she felt a wave of relief; Chase had pulled her into his arms and away from the boys. He was glaring at them with a look that could murder an entire nation.

Kimiko squeaked happily and she quickly nuzzled her head into his chest. She felt vibrations as Chase growled at the boys, "I suggest you leave this girl alone…" The boys seemed a little off put, but when Chase hissed, "That is… If you value your penis…" they took off running.

Kimiko was amazed by Chase's ability to terrify people who outnumbered him and outsized him; the boys were twice Chase's size in weight, they were a few inches taller than he was.

Kimiko smiled softly at him and she whispered, "Thank you…"

Chase's eyes immediately darted to her and he glared darker than the blackest night Kimiko had ever seen. He shoved her away from him and he snapped, "Don't get used to this. I only helped because they piss me off… I didn't do it because I was worried about you…"

And he walked off. Kimiko stared for a moment and suddenly the bell rang. She sprinted to her classroom and lied and said she got lost.

During class, Kimiko was distracted; all she could think about was how Chase had saved her. It had been such a noble act, but he dismissed it immediately. Did he really not care whether or not she was deflowered at school? That depressed her…

**Yay! Updates! WOOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I stayed home from school, for those who didn't know… I be extremely sick. YAY.**

**But, um, yah… I'm gonna update this story because I feel like it… I like this story. It's one of my favorite ideas, but not my favorite… Hm… Which is my favorite? Definitely not An Unfortunate Cat, that was just my most original idea… Um… I guess And All The Villagers Ran Away Screaming is my favorite… I dunno… I just like that one best…**

**Foreign… Chapter 4!**

Kimiko had gone through the rest of her day being confused by Chase's actions. He had saved her… But he said he didn't do it for her… But… If he was willing to save her in the first place, then that meant he couldn't be all bad, right…? That meant he at least liked her better than the boys who attacked her… Right..?

She was really very confused. She wanted to ask Chase why he had saved her if he didn't like her, but she was too afraid to talk to him now. Every time she got remotely close to him, Chase would glare at her until she backed off. He may have been beautiful, but Chase was definitely intimidating. Maybe it was the fact that he wore so much black eye shadow… Or maybe he was just a scary guy…

Kimiko had met up with Wuya again at lunch. The two sat at a table with a bunch of Wuya's friends. They introduced themselves as being Jack, Ashley, and Vlad. None of them seemed very Chinese, but they all spoke it perfectly.

She noticed that Chase was nowhere to be found, so she asked. Wuya scoffed, "Chase never comes to eat lunch… He just goes and sits out in the courtyard…" Kimiko nodded her understanding and she turned her head to Jack, who was telling a funny story.

After lunch was over, Kimiko headed to her gym class. She had gotten changed and was sitting in the room, waiting for everyone else. Apparently she was a fast changer.

A boy with sun kissed browned skin and messy brown hair and forest green eyes approached her nervously. He spoke to her in Chinese accent that was really poor. He asked her, "Are you… um… Are we in here?"

Kimiko giggled at him and she said, in English, "I speak English too… I'm Japanese, not Chinese…"

The boy smiled a huge smile. "Oh thank God! I thought Clay and I were the only ones who spoke English!" he had said that in English, but it had a little bit of a Spanish accent.

"Do you speak Spanish?" Kimiko asked, smiling at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm from Brazil…" he held out a hand and said, "I'm Raimundo… Nice to meet you."

"Kimiko," she said, shaking his hand. He sat next to her and began talking to her, in English, so when everyone else came back out; nobody really understood what they were saying. A few people obviously understood some of what they were saying, but nobody really said anything to them.

It was nice to be able to talk about people when they were right there. Kimiko actually started talking to Raimundo in Spanish for a little while, and nobody understood any of that! It was great!

The teacher came out and he immediately told the kids his life story. Kimiko whispered to Raimundo, "No me importa…" Raimundo chuckled happily, putting his hand over his mouth.

Once gym was over, Kimiko was immediately interrogated by Wuya and her friends. They asked what they had been saying; they were worried they had insulted them. Kimiko explained that they were just talking and when the teacher had told them about himself she had said she didn't care in Spanish.

Wuya seemed satisfied, but Ashley seemed upset. "He speaks Spanish?" she asked. Kimiko nodded.

"And English, and he's trying to learn Chinese because he's an exchange student here…" she explained.

Ashley blushed deeply and she squeaked, "That's so cute! He's trying to learn a third language!" Kimiko smiled; obviously Ashley liked Raimundo. Raimundo hadn't really seemed to notice her, though, so she guessed he didn't know.

In the halls, Kimiko saw Raimundo again; he was walking with a large boy wearing a cowboy hat. She went up and said hi to him, and Raimundo introduced the boy as Clay. Apparently Clay was an exchange student from Texas and he was having a terrible time learning Chinese.

Kimiko found their difficulties funny, and she offered to teach them some Chinese sometime. Clay was emphatically into that plan, Raimundo said he wasn't sure.

"Well let me know sometime, okay?" she asked. He nodded and she hurried off to her locker to go home.

Kimiko met Wuya at their lockers and Wuya said cheerfully, "Chase is already at the car… He's actually waiting for us!" Kimiko smiled; was that really such a big deal? Then again, from what Wuya had said, it sounded like Chase hated school more than anything…

So once they had their things, the two walked outside and headed for the student parking lot. Sure enough, Chase was leaning up against the black jaguar looking car and he was waiting for them.

"Take the bus tomorrow," he said to Wuya as she got into the car. Wuya said 'obviously' and Kimiko hopped into the back.

Chase was actually a really good driver; even when someone had pulled out in front of them, leaving them an inch of space, he was able to stop without rear-ending them. And he was able to stop another car from rear-ending them by pulling forward slightly. Kimiko remembered when she had taken her road test she hadn't passed because she had braked too early. She wanted to study how Chase drove so she could pass when she got back home.

Once they were back at the house, Chase immediately went in and to his room. Kimiko and Wuya followed behind and they both sat and began their homework in the kitchen.

Kimiko soon heard the blaring music from Chase's room, and Wuya shook her head with a soft smile. After a little while, Wuya asked Kimiko if she could ask Chase where he put the car keys.

So Kimiko went to the black door and she knocked on it a few times. He obviously couldn't hear her, so she pushed it open. The inside of his room was black and messy. The walls were black; the carpet was grey with several black and red stains all over it. Some clothes were scattered across the floor, all black, and there were CD cases scattered and broken across the floor.

Chase was sitting on his bed, reading a book and bobbing his head to the incredibly loud music playing. Kimiko blinked; she knew that song.

Chase looked up and he glared at her. He hissed, loud enough for her to hear, "What do you want?"

"Is this Alice Cooper?" Kimiko asked, listening to the lyrics.

Chase blinked, but slowly he nodded his head. Kimiko smiled and she said, "It's… Wait, is it Feed My Frankenstein?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah… You know him…?" he asked, looking interested now.

Kimiko smiled. "Yeah, I love listening to American artists! I have this CD in my bag…!" she said, happily.

Chase threw his legs over the edge of his bed and he quickly asked, almost smiling, "Have you heard of AFI?"

"Oh yeah!" Kimiko said, pointing at nothing really, "I have their CD too!"

Now Chase actually was smiling. He asked, "How 'bout Good Charlotte?"

"Yeah! I have their CD too!" she said, smiling brightly.

Chase said with a soft chuckle, "I'm surprised… Nobody around here really listens to American artists like I do…" Kimiko smiled at him.

"Have you heard Three Days Grace?" she asked. Chase's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he immediately said, getting to his feet, "I love their work, but I don't have any of their music! Every time I go to buy it, it's not in stock!"

"I have all their CDs!' Kimiko said, smiling and bouncing a little.

"What?" Chase asked, "How'd you get them?"

"My papa's the head of a videogame company, he can get me anything that has anything to do with technology!" she said. Then she asked, "Want me to go get them?" Chase immediately nodded and she hurried off and grabbed the CDs. When she came back, Chase seemed overjoyed to see them.

He looked at one and he whispered, "I've been looking for this one everywhere…"

Kimiko smiled, but then suddenly the air got tense and the atmosphere changed. It suddenly was awkwardly silent between them. Chase looked at her, and Kimiko couldn't hide the fact that he was making her blush. He cleared his throat and he whispered awkwardly, "Well, um… Thank you for these… I guess I'll just…"

He made a move to go back to his bed and close the door, but Kimiko remembered why she had gone to his room in the first place. She asked where the keys were, Chase picked them up off the desk in his room and he handed them to her.

She bowed her head slightly and Chase closed his door. Kimiko stood there, blushing for a moment. Soon enough, the music she recognized began blaring behind the door.

She smiled and headed back to Wuya. Wuya asked what had taken so long. Kimiko said that she and Chase had the same taste in music, and she had given him some of her CDs. Wuya seemed upset by this. …Was she jealous?

Kimiko had to admit, Chase seemed a lot friendlier when he had talked to her just then. He had actually smiled! It was odd… Apparently music interested Chase…

A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered Chase's smile. He had actually looked happy! Since she had been here, Chase only ever looked annoyed, angry, or depressed. Kimiko liked Chase better when he was being nice; it suited him more than this lonely emo person act.

**Mamamamamamamama!**

**Are you seeing the Chamiko unfold yet?**

**There shall be more fun later on!**

**YAY! **

**Chase and Kimiko are getting along! It's a miracle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brazilians speak Portuguese? Really? I had no idea, but with twelve people telling me, I think I get the message….**

**I honestly thought they spoke Spanish… My Spanish teacher told me they speak it in some parts of Brazil, but it's mostly Portuguese… I had no fricking Idea!**

**Well, I guess since everyone hated that, I guess you can all just ignore the part about Rai speaking Spanish…**

**And, look, I'm glad for the support from whoever you are, but they weren't being haters. Everyone was telling me because I made a real mistake. And it was a big, bad one too. They're not haters if they're pointing out where I messed up and trying to let me know that I didn't know…**

**Although, yes, a few people were a little rude about it, they all were offering help. I see no haters here… At least at the present time.**

**I thank you for the care and the kindness, though.**

**Foreign… Chapter 5!**

Kimiko woke up, stretching her arms out and yawning like a cat. She blinked her tired eyes open and she flinched a little when the wall met her gaze.

"Still not used to that…" she muttered, getting up and out of bed.

Kimiko noticed that Wuya was still asleep, and she was cuddling a doll of Chase close to her bosom; Kimiko averted her gaze and walked out into the hall.

Kimiko rubbed her eyes free of sand as she entered the kitchen. She froze on the spot when she saw Chase at the fridge, taking out a bright orange persimmon.

Her eyes wide, Kimiko squeaked out, "Morning…!" Chase lifted his head and noticed her standing there. He frowned a little, furrowing his perfect forehead, and he shut the fridge. Chase set his fruit on the counter and pulled out a knife.

Not feeling safe, Kimiko went back to her room and she quickly changed into a purple striped dress and black stockings. She tugged some fingerless gloves onto her hands; purple striped, and she tied her hair up into a messy ponytail. The dress had a big black heart pattern toward the bottom, but it looked pretty.

Once she was dressed, she figured Chase wouldn't be holding something that could potentially kill her, so she went back out to the kitchen.

Chase was sitting at the table, wearing a thin black tang top and long black sweat pants. All in all, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He was eating chunks of orange fruit, Kimiko had to remember he cut up the persimmon earlier.

"Is it good?" she asked, slowly walking over to where he was.

Chase nodded once and offered her the bowl full of the orange pulp. Kimiko took a piece and tried it. The fruit was actually very sweet; almost like pumpkin pie. It was really sweet.

"Are you staying up and going to school?" Kimiko asked as Chase got up and set his bowl in the sink.

Chase turned his head to glare at her, and he hissed out sarcastically, "Oh, _sure_… Lemme get my things…" And he pushed past her to get back to his room.

Kimiko felt hurt; she would have been fine with a simple no. That was really mean!

"You know, a NO would've worked fine!" she shouted at him. She heard Chase's door slam shut and she collapsed into a chair at the table and tried to keep herself from crying.

Chase had been so nice to her yesterday, why was he suddenly so cynical? Was it multiple personality disorder? She didn't know, all she knew was that she liked Chase better when he was being nice.

Wuya came out into the kitchen and she said, in a surprised voice, "You're up!"

"Yeah…" Kimiko mumbled, biting her lip and bringing herself back together.

Wuya offered to make them some pancakes, since they were each up so early, and pancakes were so easy to make neither one cared that they were American.

After the two ate, Wuya called out to Chase and told him they were leaving. Just before they walked out the front door to catch the bus, Kimiko squeaked out, in a terrified voice, "Have a good day, Chase."

Stupid comment. Chase didn't have to go to school, of course he'd have a good day. Good days were the days where you got to lay around and do whatever you wanted.

At school, Kimiko was able to keep the boys who obsessed over her at bay; she told them to f*ck off. It worked pretty well, especially since she said it in Japanese and none of them knew what she had just said.

Kimiko went around the school, looking for a club to join, because it was club sign up day. Wuya joined cheerleading and chorus; why that was in the club sign up, she wasn't sure. Kimiko thought art club looked neat, but she was a little wary of joining. She decided to anyhow, even when a complete goth looking kid signed up to join as well. They reminded her of Chase, mostly because of their outfit. Although she noticed the face and hair was totally different. This boy had a red streak through his bangs that widened to the tip of the bangs. Chase didn't really have bangs… he had like… one lock of hair that hung in his face…

Kimiko smiled nervously at the goth kid, they gave her a bizarre look and walked off. Kimiko sighed, just like Chase, apparently all goth kids hated her. Kimiko remembered a goth kid from Japan had tripped her on purpose one day when she wore pink to class. Maybe they hated her colors…

Either way, Kimiko had joined art club at the school…At least for the time that she would be there…

The day was coming to an end, Wuya joined Kimiko at the bus and they headed home. Wuya told Kimiko that chase probably would be in his room, like always, and Kimiko felt a little saddened.

The two walked through the front door and found, in the living room, candles lit; scented ones…! Ooooohhhh….! The fireplace was on, the music was on, but it was soft music and it was…slow jazz? Kimiko couldn't really tell…

Wuya walked to the coffee table, picked up a small paper, and she said after a moment of reading, "Chase went out to buy some books or something…" she then tossed the paper, which hit a candle, catching fire, and it fell on the rug. Kimiko stomped down on it before it could light the whole house, and she went and sat on the couch to do homework.

She hated reading the homework papers; some kanji looked like Japanese words and she'd have to ask Wuya to tell her what it meant in Chinese. It sucked!

At a little past eight, Chase finally came back. He had a black bag over one shoulder, and three red ones in his other hands. He glanced at Wuya and Kimiko, who were relaxing in front of the fire, and he dropped a red bag in front of Kimiko and then walked to his room.

He muttered, just before the door slammed, "That's for the Cds…"

Wuya looked at Kimiko curiously, and Kimiko reminded her of the CD incident from the other night. Wuya nodded, going, 'oh' and she motioned to the bag.

Kimiko looked in the bag and she pulled out a shirt. It was black, go figure, but on the front, it had a picture of a scary looking monster; Frankenstein specifically, and under that, the shirt said 'Feed My Frankenstein' in Chinese, of course…Kimiko smiled at it and she showed Wuya.

Wuya muttered and asked, "What's that mean?"

"It's a song," Kimiko replied with a smile. Wuya nodded once and shrugged her shoulders before laying across the rug and scratching the top of her breast nonchalantly.

The two relaxed for a while before they decided it'd be best to get some sleep for tomorrow. They went to bed…

**Mehehehehee….. BORED…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's finally snowing! HOORAY! I was gonna go INSANE if it didn't snow eventually…!**

**Some guys came and checked our smoke detectors just a minute ago… Creepy, considering I'm still in my pajamas and I have no idea who they are and their hair is turning grey and my brother's playing a videogame in his room which I can hear from my room…**

**I get bored often… Can you guys tell by what I write? It seems obvious to me that I have nothing to do with my time… Maybe that's why I can never win Solitaire, yet I keep playing it. I get so bored…**

**I try playing videogames, but I'm terrible at them. All except Sims… Sims I'm good at… Shooter games are a challenge that I can't defeat…**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this stupid update!**

**Foreign… Chapter 6!**

Kimiko woke up the next morning feeling more tired than usual. It was Friday, maybe that was why… Well, she got up and decided to get dressed before she ventured into the kitchen.

Kimiko thought about wearing the shirt Chase got her, but then she figured he wouldn't even know she wore it, so she put on a tight fitting pink shirt with a big black monkey head on it and she pulled on black shorts and striped stockings underneath.

Kimiko woke Wuya up and she went into the kitchen. Chase's music was already blaring from inside his room, so Kimiko knew he wouldn't be coming out this morning.

She made herself some eggs because she didn't feel like having anything else to eat, and Wuya came out a little while later and she gave her a sleepy smile. Obviously Fridays were days that everyone looked forward to, in spite of their sleepiness…

When they got to school, that was obvious. Even though everyone seemed tired, everyone seemed incredibly happy that they'd be getting to go home and stay home for a while.

The day went by pretty quickly, even with tests in almost every class! When they got back to the house, Kimiko was pleasantly surprised to find Chase out of his room and sitting on the couch in the living room.

Wuya greeted him cheerfully and she hopped onto the couch next to him. Chase frowned at her, but he didn't bother pushing her away.

Kimiko smiled nervously at him, Chase just looked at her in response, and she asked Wuya nervously, "Is it alright if I head to the library?"

"The library?" Wuya repeated, sitting up and giving her an estranged look. "Why would you want to go there?" she asked.

"Well," Kimiko looked down, "I dunno… I just wanted to go…"

"Why would you go there? Why would you _want_ to?" Wuya asked, amazed and horrified.

Kimiko swallowed, now she felt bad; was it really that uncool to go to the library? But she and Keiko went all the time in Japan and nobody thought it was weird. "Maybe I'll just…" she squeaked, now feeling like a loser. She couldn't really think of words to say, but she didn't want to seem uncool to her new friend…

"I'll take you," Chase suddenly said out of the blue.

Kimiko looked up at him, eyes wide, and she asked in a voice much higher than her normal one, "You will?"

Chase furrowed his brow at seeing how happy she was about that, but he said, "Of course, I'm the one who can drive…" He grabbed the keys to the car and he muttered loud enough for Kimiko to hear, but not Wuya, "Plus Wuya never goes there…"

Kimiko gathered her stuff quickly and she said she'd be back later. Wuya didn't really seem to care, she said she'd go to the mall and shop for a while, then.

Kimiko followed Chase to the black car and she reached for the back door. "What're you doing? You can sit up front, you know," Chase commented from the front of the car.

She flinched her hand back and she squeaked out, "Oh, okay…" Kimiko opened the passenger door and she stepped inside. It felt so weird to be sitting up in the front of the car, especially with Chase sitting in the drivers' seat. She was so close to him, and he didn't seem to be threatening her or smiling at her, or anything. Chase was just…driving. Completely neutral…

At one point Kimiko looked him over; Chase was wearing black skinny jeans with tears near the knees and on the knees and a chain hanging from the pocket on the right, and his shirt was black with what looked like a false gunshot wound where his heart was. The red was too bright for it to be real, so Kimiko knew it was fake. What? She wouldn't put it past Chase to get himself shot and survive it…

Chase glanced over at her, sending her a glare, and Kimiko realized she had been staring at him. She instantly averted her gaze and she stared out the front window.

"So you go to the library, huh?" The question had startled Kimiko. She hadn't been expecting Chase to speak to her.

"…Sorry?" she whispered, looking at him, trying not to be too rude.

Chase was looking forward and he asked once more, "Do you go to the library a lot where you come from?"

Kimiko swallowed and smiled meekly. "Y-yeah, all the time… You?" she answered him, then asked a question of her own.

Chase scoffed and replied, "Please, if Wuya knew how often I went to the library, she'd be following me every time I went…" Kimiko giggled at that. Chase blinked and looked at her funny.

"Was that funny?" he asked, looking almost upset.

Kimiko smiled and said with a nod, "A little, yeah. I can picture her following you to the library, that's all…" Chase nodded once and looked forward again.

He got them to the library and he walked inside with Kimiko. "If you need to take out books, I'll let you use my card, okay?" he let her know.

Kimiko turned her head and she blinked up at him and she asked, "Wait, are you staying here?"

"Don't have much better to do," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets and slowly strolling over to the horror and science fiction and mystery section of the library. Kimiko watched him walk off before she headed off to find the literature and poetry section.

After about an hour of reading tons of Chinese poetry, Kimiko wondered if they had Manga here. She stepped out of the aisle and she made her way to the graphic novel section. She was pleased to see a bunch of manga series she recognized, and even more pleased to find Chinese Manga she had never heard of before.

She sat down with a book about some boy from a desert and she began reading it. She had three other books with her already, and after reading the first from this series, she got the other two the library had.

Kimiko stood with her books and she glanced around, trying to find Chase. She went over to the horror section of the library to see if he was still there; he was. Chase was sitting in front of the window, on the wooden sill, and was holding a small black book close to his face. The cover of the book had a scary picture of a bloody knife and someone's face screaming. Kimiko personally didn't like horror novels, they gave her nightmares almost as bad as horror movies did.

"How can you read those?" Kimiko asked, slowly walking over to him.

Chase glanced up at her. "How can I read what?" he asked, frowning at her. She motioned to his book and he said with a groan, "It's a mystery horror novel… I like reading about crazed murderers and the struggle society has in finding them…" Chase then motioned to a book that was labeled 'Mental Disorders' beside him.

Kimiko looked at the book and Chase asked calmly, "Those the books you're taking out?" She nodded and he got to his feet. He held out a hand, offering to take the books from her.

Kimiko pulled them closer to her and she said defiantly, "I can carry them on my own…!"

Chase smirked at her, picked up his own books, and mumbled, "Suit yourself…"

He then began walking off; Kimiko followed him once she realized he was taking her to check the books out.

They got to the front desk and Chase stepped up to a woman with brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. An older man called to Kimiko, who was standing behind Chase, and he said he could help her over where he was.

Kimiko fumbled over words, but Chase spoke for her. "She's with me, Ko," he said. The man smiled and gave Chase a thumbs up.

"Finally found yourself a girl, eh, Chase? Well done! She's so pretty too!" Ko said happily.

Kimiko went beat red and looked straight down at the floor. How embarrassing! Just because Chase took her to the library that guy thought they were dating!

Kimiko blinked a few times. That guy knew Chase by name… How often did Chase really come here…? If that guy was saying Chase finally had a girlfriend; when was finally? How long had he known Chase…? Did Chase tell him he wanted a girlfriend? Maybe that was why he said it… Chase must come here a lot; the entire staff seems to know him. Does he get lonely not ever leaving his house? Did he leave the house? Well, yeah, he had to. He always came to the library, so then he left the house a lot. Chase must really keep this a good secret from Wuya if she didn't even know that. Maybe that's how he can pass tests even though he's never in school. Maybe he reads so much he knows everything… But then, why would he go to the library? Why not talk to people? Why read all by yourself…?

"Any day now would be nice," the sudden comment snapped Kimiko out of her confused trance. She looked up and noticed Chase was frowning at her. The woman with the hair in the bun smiled at her and offered to check out her books.

Kimiko fumbled to hand the books to her, she actually dropped one. Chase sighed in frustration, but he bent and picked it up and handed it to the woman. As she rang up the books, he asked, "Could it have taken you any longer to wake up?"

"I wasn't asleep…!" Kimiko said to him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Chase rolled his eyes and muttered 'sure'.

The woman finished with their books and she handed them to Chase. Kimiko tried to take her books from him, but he jerked them away and out of her reach. He lifted them above his head when she tried to grab them.

"Oh, come on! I can carry my own books! Give 'em!" she shouted at him, jumping and trying to get the books from him. Chase grinned and purposely kept pulling them out of her reach. Kimiko had one hand on his chest and she was on her tiptoes as she reached up as far as she could to try and get the books.

"Gimme my books!" she shouted, groping for the books above his head.

Chase chuckled as she failed at retrieving the books she wanted and Kimiko blinked a few times when she felt the vibration of his laughter in her palm. She looked and realized she was touching him, and she immediately jumped away. She was blushing again, and Chase noticed instantly.

He sighed, but handed her the books. Kimiko took them and thanked him softly. The two walked out the front door and noticed instantly that it was raining. Neither one had been smart enough to wear a jacket, or bring an umbrella, so they had to go to the car in the rain; said rain began pouring down upon them almost as soon as they stepped out from under the roof of the library.

Kimiko threw the door open and she hopped inside the black car; Chase followed swiftly. They were both drenched! Kimiko shivered and rubbed her hands against her forearms, trying to warm her chilled flesh.

She had goose bumps now. She shivered and tried to dry herself off a little. Chase turned on the car and he turned the heat all the way up. Kimiko put her hair in front of the air vents, trying to dry her dripping black locks. Chase just sat and let the warmth of the car heat him back up.

Kimiko shivered more; even her bra was soaking wet! Skin tight shirts were a bad idea… Whoever invented them was an idiot. Kimiko wanted to pull her shirt open to let the hot air rush over her bra to dry it, but she wasn't that bold.

She pushed herself closer to the heat and tried to get her chest near it enough to dry her undergarment. Chase was looking out the window at the rain, so Kimiko quickly pulled open the front of her shirt and let the warm air puff it up and hit her bosom.

"What are you doing…?" Chase asked, staring at her in wide-eyed confusion.

Kimiko quickly shut her shirt back up and she squeaked out, "Nothing!" Chase chuckled at her and she spat, "Okay, fine! I was trying to dry my bra, okay?" Chase blinked a few times at that, but immediately he started laughing; not chuckling; laughing! Like full out laughter! Kimiko stared in shock.

A smile spread to her face, though, and soon she found herself giggling with him. Chase's laughter was infectious. It was so unfamiliar to her ears, but she had to laugh with him. She liked Chase's laugh, it was deep, but gentle. And when he laughed he looked genuinely happy; like nothing could ever make him sad again.

She liked Chase when he was like this… When he was happy. When Chase was bitter, he wasn't Chase. He seemed like a different person when he was unhappy.

After he finally got the laughter out of his system, Chase turned the heat down a little and he drove them back to the house.

Kimiko hurried to the front porch and stood under the roof while Chase made his way over to her. He smiled at her and asked teasingly, "Your bra dry yet?" Kimiko punched his arm and pouted at him.

"Shut up and just unlock the door, you jerk!" she spat at him. Her cheeks were ablaze as Chase chuckled at her. He opened the door and Kimiko went right to the fireplace.

Chase took his books to his room and Kimiko expected that would be the last she'd see of him that night. But Chase came back out into the living room and he offered to make popcorn.

Kimiko was amazed, but she accepted the offer and Chase brought popcorn out for them. He sat on the couch and let her have the bowl of popcorn. He sat and read one of the books he got from the library as Kimiko tried to do her math homework.

Wuya got back later and she asked how the library was. She said library with such disdain it sounded like crap rolling off her tongue.

"Pretty well, but when we left it was pouring, and I got soaked," Kimiko said in response.

Chase smirked behind his book and he added in, "Her bra got wet…"

Kimiko grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Wuya stared in shock as Chase smiled in response to the assault. Normally he'd murder whoever dared to attack him; smiling was unusual for him.

But after sitting with them for a while and joking and actually seeing Chase laugh, Wuya found herself happier. Chase was never happy; it felt so good to see him like this again. The last time she remembered seeing him laugh was when their parents married when they were little.

**Yay! Chase is happy! Hopefully he'll stay that way, huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soon going to be having a practical feast. Dad's making tons of food because football is on later. YUM!**

**My brother's friend is here… I scared him earlier… Didn't even try to, just stood by the stairs because my brother was coming down, and so was he and the kid freaking jumped out of his skin! Am I really that terrifying? Geeze…**

**Foreign… Chapter 7! SEVEN!**

The next morning was Saturday. Kimiko woke up around ten, and she was quite happy to have done so. Sleeping in was always welcomed to anyone who had to go to school early in the morning. When she got up, Wuya apparently already was, because her bed was empty. Kimiko decided she didn't need to dress up too much, seeing as how she'd probably be staying home today. So she pulled on a pair of short jean shorts and she pulled on a black mock-corset shirt that had a green dog head on the front and around the green dog head there were pink, purple, blue, and yellow dog bones. She went barefoot, because socks weren't necessary in the super warm and clean house.

She stepped out into the hallway and immediately was greeted by the loud blaring of Chase's music from behind his door. It startled her, but once her ears adjusted, she wandered into the kitchen. No Wuya… She went into every other room and still no sign of her. Groaning, Kimiko decided to ask Chase if he had seen her.

Kimiko knocked on the black door, and as she had expected, got no response. So Kimiko turned the knob and pushed it forward and open a little bit. She had a feeling Chase would notice the door opening and go see what she wanted. She was right.

Chase pulled the door open all the way and he frowned at her when he saw her. "Yeah?" was all he said.

Kimiko was beat red from shock. Chase was shirtless! Sure, Wuya had photos of him like that on her walls in her room, but Kimiko had yet to see it in person…! Chase was absolutely stunning! If his face weren't flawless enough, his muscled chest was. His perfectly chiseled six pack, his toned and built arms, and his nice, large pecs teased her with their presence. She wanted to touch him and scream all at once. And Chase's naturally glowing skin made him look like a god in his perfection…!

Suddenly fingers snapped right in her face. Kimiko blinked and squeaked and fell down on her butt. She looked up at Chase, who was giving her a peculiar look, and he asked, "Did you open my door just to stare at my chest?"

"No!" she squeaked, her face so red it was probably glowing as he was. Chase's luminous eyes rolled in response and Kimiko quickly shouted, yes, shouted, "Have you seen Wuya? I can't find her anywhere!"

Chase put a hand to one of his ears and he muttered under his breath. He opened one eye at her and he said, "You didn't have to shout…" Kimiko squeaked out a sorry and he said, "Wuya goes out to get her nails done and get a pedicure every Saturday…"

Kimiko blinked a few times. "Why?" she asked.

Chase put a hand on his hip, cocked his head to the side, and he smirked at her. He said sarcastically, "Oh, I know because I _obviously_ go with her every time she leaves…" When Kimiko pouted at him and stuck out her lower lip defiantly, Chase only chuckled. "You ask the dumbest questions, you know that?" he asked, holding out a hand; offering to help her back to her feet.

Kimiko took his hand and she mumbled, "I was just curious…"

Once she was back on her feet Kimiko brushed off her butt; in case there really was dust on it. When she lifted her head back up, the door to Chase's room was closed. Her face fell slightly at that.

"Looks like I'll have to find something to do on my own…" she mumbled dejectedly as she trudged into the living room. That was a little depressing; she had actually enjoyed spending time with Chase yesterday. She had been looking forward to spending time with him today, too…

Seeing nothing exciting to do in the living room, Kimiko went into the kitchen and decided to make food. She found more persimmons in there and she decided to candy them. She saw no harm in it, so she began cutting the orange tomato looking fruits into little pieces. Once that was over, she put them in the oven to dry them. After waiting a while, she took the fruit chunks back out and she boiled water. She put overly obsessive amounts of sugar in the water and then she took the water off the heat once it was all dissolved. She wasn't sure if this was how you candied a persimmon, but this was how she had candied every other fruit and it turned out fine. So she poured a little bowl of the sugar water and she put the dried fruit pieces into it. She kept a close eye on them for ten minutes and she carefully took the pieces out. She set them on a plate and put the water into a cup and put several strings in it to make rock candy for later.

After a few minutes she saw the fruit pieces looked like they had cooled a little and she rolled them in sugar. She then popped a piece into her mouth and was very pleased to find the sweetness was perfect.

"Why does it smell like a carnival in here?" Kimiko blinked and turned her head to find Chase walking into the kitchen. She smiled a big smile at him and offered him the candied persimmons.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up a piece.

"Candied persimmons!" Kimiko said happily.

Chase blinked and asked, "You can do that?" Kimiko nodded and he shrugged his shoulders before eating the fruity treat.

"Do you like it?" Kimiko asked, a hopeful grin on her face.

Chase blinked when he noticed she was waiting for a response. His cheeks darkened slightly from embarrassment at not realizing that, but he replied, "It's pretty good, yeah…"

Kimiko smiled happily at him and she went back to check on her rock candy, which she had put in the fridge because she wasn't patient enough to wait all day.

Chase slowly walked over to where she was and he asked, "So did you just decide at random to turn my house into a candy making shop?"

Kimiko turned quickly and she squeaked out, "Did you not want me to use the kitchen? I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Her voice was so high pitched Chase had to cover his ears and close his eyes tightly.

He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears before he muttered, "It's not a big deal… I just would have liked to know, that way I'd be able to understand why my house catches fire later…"

It took her a second to realize he was picking on her. Once she did, Kimiko punched his arm and she squeaked out, "That was NOT funny!"

Chase smirked and took more of her fruity treat. Calmly munching on the food, Chase thought aloud, "Wish Wuya could cook like this… I usually have to make my own food because hers is terrible…"

Kimiko blinked when he said it, but she giggled afterwards. Chase gave her a funny look and she said, "I just had a vision, that's all…"

"Vision of what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of you sitting at a stove wearing a pink frilly apron stirring a pot of soup and humming a tune to yourself," she said with a giggle and an evil grin.

The instant the words left her mouth Chase had jumped to his feet. Kimiko sprinted away from him, but he chased after her. She was giggling happily because she would occasionally glance back and see how red in the face Chase was.

Once he finally caught her, Chase threw her to the floor, pinning her with his weight, and he hissed threateningly, though it wasn't very intimidating considering he was still blushing like mad, "If you tell anyone about that, I'll kill you."

"It was just a vision, Chase…!" Kimiko said with a giggle. She reached up one hand and she flicked his nose with her finger. "You act like I learned your deepest darkest secret," she said with a playful grin.

Chase's cheeks darkened further and he muttered, looking away, "I just don't want anybody trying to say that I do that… That's all…"

"Okay, okay, mister tough guy," Kimiko said, pushing her hands against his chest, "I won't tell anybody about how girly you are, now lemme up…"

Chase pouted at her, but smiled a little after he saw her smirking at him. He let her up and Kimiko had a feeling the rest of the day wouldn't be as lonely as she had thought.

**Isn't he adorable? I had to put that vision in! I've envisioned that before… I mean, after seeing Chase read a magazine while stirring soup, I'm sure everyone pictured Chase cooking in a dress…!**

**He's such a girl…!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Foreign…8**

Sunday was fine, nothing too exciting to report. Kimiko had spent the entire day with Wuya _and_ Chase and they had all gone out for food that night. Wuya fawned over Chase the whole night, but he really didn't seem to mind too much. Maybe he was used to it after all these years…

But today was Monday. Back to school. Wuya woke Kimiko by throwing a pillow on her face and shouting at her to get up.

Kimiko got to her feet and searched through her clothes. She found a pale blue dress with a black edge along the bottom and then she tied a black ribbon around her waist. The dress barely reached her mid-thigh, so she pulled on stockings for underneath it. She put her hair up in pigtails and she curled them a little bit to make them cuter than normal.

Once she was dressed, Kimiko went into the hall after Wuya. Wuya skipped ahead of her into the kitchen and Kimiko made a move to go after her when her ears caught hint of something…out of place.

Turning her head, Kimiko looked to Chase's door. No music… chase's music wasn't blaring like it always was! What blasphemy was this?

Kimiko stared at the door for a little while before she hurried into the kitchen. Wuya was eating some more of the rock candy and the leftovers from yesterday's dinner; great breakfast, right? Kimiko joined her, but Kimiko made herself some toast and munched on an apple.

The two finished eating and grabbed their backpacks to go catch the bus.

Kimiko turned around first to head to the door, but she froze where she stood once she did.

Wuya turned and instantly she squealed, "Chase!" she hopped over to him and she clung to his side affectionately.

Kimiko stared in confusion at said Chase and tilted her head to her right ever so slightly with her confusion.

Chase smirked and opened the front door. Wuya hopped outside and Chase turned his head back to Kimiko. "Coming?" he asked.

Kimiko blinked four or five times, but she quickly ran out the front door. Chase stepped out and closed it behind him. Wuya was already in the passenger seat of the car. Kimiko blinked again and asked chase, who was walking by her, "Wait, you're taking us to school?"

Chase furrowed his brow and he said, in a hurt manner that was obviously fake, "I'm going to, what, you think I'm a delinquent?"

Kimiko's eyes lit up at hearing that, but then one question popped into her head. "But, Wuya said," Kimiko had started voicing her opinion.

"What Wuya said doesn't matter now, just get in the car before I leave you here!" Chase called to her as he opened the car door and got in. Kimiko scurried to the car and barley hopped in before Chase started backing out of the driveway.

"Hey! I'm not even buckled in yet!" Kimiko whined.

"Oh, Waah," chase mocked her with a grin plastered on his face. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him and clicked her seatbelt in place.

They got to school, or at least the parking lot, and they walked to the actual building. Students were already filing in, so they were able to get pretty much lost in the crowd fairly easily.

Several kids gasped and whispered and gossiped when they saw Chase. Several people who seemed to know him fairly well asked him what he was doing in school; it was only the fifth real day.

"Just felt like coming in," he'd reply to all who asked.

Most of them seemed okay with it; Chase must have been pretty spontaneous if nobody really divulged into it.

Kimiko and Wuya went to their classes, and Kimiko went through the beginning of the day okay.

"Where ya goin' sugar?" Kimiko jumped, like literally jumped, when the voice whispered in her ear. She spun her head around and inhaled sharply when chase's glimmering golden eyes met hers.

He was grinning from ear to ear as her face quickly became beat red. He chuckled and asked, "Scared, weren't you?"

Immediately Kimiko punched his arm and she squeaked, "Stop doing that!" He only laughed as they walked into their math class.

The teacher was surprised to see him, but she looked happy all the same. She didn't even give him the homework assignments he missed! Jerk was so lucky…

After class was over, Kimiko started walking down the quiet little hallway when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist. Blinking and turning her head in the direction she felt the body to be, Kimiko blushed when she saw it was Chase.

Her cheeks a deep pink, Kimiko could hardly think of what was happening. Chase snickered at her and he whispered, "You really that into me, eh?"

Her whole face glowed red and she squeaked out, "You-you-you…" Words escaped her as chase's golden eyes looked at her. She wanted to call him a jerk and hit him, but he had his arm around her and he was walking with her like they were a couple!

Chase leaned in close to her face, blowing on her lips purposely, and he whispered, "You should really try and hide your emotions better… I can read you like a book…"

And then, to Kimiko's dismay and anger, Chase released her waist and pushed her into a locker. Not shoved, just pushed, but once she realized he had just tricked her to see if she liked him, well, let's just say Kimiko was late to class with only one excuse; barreling down the hallway after a boy who needed to be killed.

**That's all I feel like writing for now… Whatever… I'm bored with this… Solitaire time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sorry it's short

**Hi everybody! So I know I promised an update… So I guess I should… Um… I'll update this because it desperately needs it… Even though my brain is kinda dead at the moment… too much Dragon Ball GT…**

**I love that show so much, though… But it just kills my brain and I can't think after watching it!**

**Midterm tomorrow. Nothing will happen. Projects to do all weekend; very little will get done. Don't hate me if I don't get to update all weekend long… I've just got a lot to do…**

**Foreign. 9**

So they all went home and Kimiko immediately went to relax in the kitchen, right/ No. Wuya decided to go to the kitchen and bake a cake, for no specific reason whatsoever. Guess who had to help? Yeah, Kimiko. She wanted to explode when Wuya's first question was, "What should I do first? Preheat the oven, or mix the batter?"

The cake was currently baking in the oven, Kimiko had run out into the living room to try and hide. Chase laughed at her, and proceeded to sit on a couch and read a book. At first Kimiko thought about staying hidden, then she thought about hitting Chase for laughing at her, but then she thought about what it would look like if Chase had a cat sitting next to him- a big fru-fru fluffy white Persian.

She giggled audibly and Chase immediately asked, "Amused, chuckles?"

Not one to fall for his tricks twice, Kimiko responded, "Nah." She knew if she told him why she laughed, he'd chase her again. Getting thrown to the floor was okay when Wuya wasn't around, but she might take it the wrong way now…

Chase looked over at her, away from his book (!), and he asked, "Why are you hiding, anyway?"

"Cuz I don't wanna help bake a cake right now!" Kimiko shouted in response, a little too loudly.

Wuya shouted from the kitchen, "Next time you want help, then, you can FORGET it!"

Chase chuckled and whispered, "No homework translations for you…" Kimiko pouted angrily at him and hopped to her feet.

"No Cds for you, then!" and she stomped toward his room to retrieve her music.

Before she got halfway there, however, she was thrown to the ground, with Chase shouting, "NO ONE GOES INTO MY ROOM!" And then proceeding to run into said room and slamming the door shut.

Kimiko sat up, rubbing her head, muttering, "Ow" to herself, when Wuya came out and pointed and laughed at her.

"Why'd he do that? That was a bit drastic, don't you think?" Kimiko asked, rubbing the top of her head.

Wuya smiled and said, nonchalantly, "Chase gets touchy about his privacy…"

Kimiko's head sank down between her shoulders and she muttered, "Now she tells me…"

**Don't feel like writing anything more at the moment… had to write an essay two days ago. IT SUCKED! It was one of the worst things I've ever written! Watch me get a 20. WATCH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody…! Sorry I've been gone for so long…! I've been busy with stuff lately… I got a project for over the break here… So I've been trying to get that done… But I have a little time right now to update. So I figured I should try to. I feel bad for not responding to some reviews I've gotten recently, but computer access has been a battle for a little while… I was able to make a video for YouTube, though… So that was good… But I definitely have been trying to spend time with friends and family too. Honestly, who wouldn't? After being forced away from your family all day for eight hours at school, wouldn't you try to at least spend some time with your family?**

**Foreign—Whatever chapter we left off on, because it's been so long, I can't remember…**

Kimiko got through the rest of her night with no real problems. Chase came back out of his room, later, once he finally seemed to calm down, and he helped her with her homework. Wuya continued to refuse to help, because she liked how Kimiko reacted… By pouting and calling her a butt-head.

Chase seemed to enjoy hearing Kimiko say butt-head as well, because every time she said it, he laughed with Wuya. At one point while they laughed at her, Kimiko shouted at them and said they were both being boogers. At that point, no homework would be do ne for a good half hour until the laughter stopped.

Kimiko loved spending time with them, and for a long time, it seemed like time flew by. Before she really knew it, she had been living with Chase and Wuya for three months. It was only when she looked at her calendar that she realized she'd be leaving in one month because her school year in Tokyo would be starting a week after that month…

Seeing that depressed her, but she told herself she'd just have to make the time last. So, she made certain Chase went to school every day, so she could spend more time with him than just at dinner, and she made sure when Wuya went shopping, that she went with her every other time. Kimiko wanted to make the days longer.

Today was Sunday; the three of them were watching Animal shows on TV. Kimiko nearly fainted when she saw a kitten being pulled out of a wall; Chase laughed at her and said the kitten was still alive, then he asked why she was flipping out.

"How would a kitten that small get caught up there in the first place? It's a BRICK WALL!" she responded, flailing her arms toward the screen.

Wuya laughed and offered, "Maybe it was chasing a mouse." Kimiko argued with her for a while before the phone rang. Wuya hopped up to get it, then came back and said calmly, "Kim, it's for you."

Kimiko got to her feet and answered the phone. It was Raimundo. He was asking if she wanted to join he and Clay in a game of basketball after school tomorrow. She didn't see any harm in it, but then Raimundo shouted that he actually wanted to play soccer, but Clay didn't know how to, so basketball had been their only option. Kimiko just laughed and said she'd see him tomorrow.

Kim plopped back down on the couch, and immediately was given a bear hug by Chase. Kimiko barely choked out that he was hugging too tight, and he let go, but not before giving her a noogie. Once he released her, Kimiko turned to Wuya and asked, "And you didn't help me, why?"

"It was too funny to pass up," she replied with a cat-like grin. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at Wuya and began fixing her hair. Chase rubbed the top of her head, messing it up once again, as soon as she had it perfect.

"What do you have against my hair!" she shouted at him, swatting away his hands.

Chase grinned at her and he said, "Your hair is prettier than mine. Therefore, I hate it." Kimiko slapped him.

"I'm serious, you jerk!" she yelled at him. Chase just started laughing and Wuya began helping fix Kimiko's hair.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same, each of them picking on each other at some point or another. When it was time for everyone to get to sleep, Kimiko stood and waited for Chase to go into his room. His comment when he went in? "Alright, I'm going to bed… _Mom._"

Needless to say, Chase received a good, hard smack for that comment. But it was all playful banter; otherwise there would have been lots of hate-filled screaming.

**There will be tension next chapter, everybody! I have it planned out…!**


	11. Chapter 11 FINALLY UPDATED

**GUESSSSSSS WHAT! Foreign is getting updated B*tches! WHAT!**

**Foreign – Chapter Eleven**

Kimiko, Wuya, and Chase all went to school the next morning, Chase driving yet again. Kimiko still tried to study how he drove, but she wasn't doing very well… Eventually she just gave up… They got out in the student parking lot and began walking. Wuya kept asking Kimiko which shade of lipstick she liked better- the purple or the lilac.

"Lilac goes better with your outfit… But the dark purple goes great with your eyes," Kimiko said.

Chase mocked them by saying sarcastically, "Oh, yes, dahling, it's _obvious_. You're jus' fabulous…!" Wuya laughed, Kimiko laughed, then Wuya picked dark purple. When they got to the building, Chase made sure to give Kimiko a good hard smack on the back before running off. Kimiko wanted to run after him and hit him back, but she wanted to walk with Wuya more.

The day was actually pretty boring… During lunch, however, Kimiko decided not to go to the cafeteria- she wanted to find Chase in the courtyard. She wandered for a bit before she found her gorgeous black-clad roommate sitting on a granite bench in a small grassy field.

Kimiko went out and sat next to him, without a owrd. He seemed a little surprised, but he roughly gripped her shoulder and shook her a little as his greeting. He didn't let go as she ate with him- Kimiko rather liked it.

"So did you make yourself another carnival in a box?" he asked with a smile. It took Kimiko a while to remember way back when he tackled her, but when she did, Kimiko decided to be a smart ass.

"Oh, darn, I forgot cotton candy," she replied. Chase smirked at her and laughed a little. Kimiko observed his outfit- he was wearing color today… It was weird… He had black pants on, as he usually did, but his shirt was seaweed green with a golden snake eyes in the center- he had been wearing more and more color lately.

After the sunny little lunch with Chase, Kimiko went through the rest of her boring day. She finished off her day and hurried out to the courts for her basketball match with Raimundo and Clay. She was so excited, and she greeted them happily when she saw them.

They all played together for quite a while, Raimundo was doing a lot better than she was, but Clay was winning. She was having so much fun, she didn't even care when she fell down at one point! Raimundo helped her up, pulling her into his arms.

Sudden ly someone grabbed her, practically throwing her away from Raimundo, and jerking her over to them. Looking up, Kimiko saw an absolutely furious looking Chase. He growled darkly at Raimundo, "Sorry, but Kimiko has to go…"

He forcibly dragged her back to the car, and pretty much threw her inside. Wuya was in the front, but even with Kimiko in back, she obviously felt something was wrong. As soon as they got back to the house, Chase got out, slammed his door shut, and dragged Kimiko inside.

The instant the door shut, he screamed at her, "What did you think you were doing just then!"

"Having fun with my friends!" Kimiko shouted back, after regaining herself. Chase yelling at her was upsetting, but she didn't understand why he was so mad, so she yelled back.

"Friends?" he shouted, "Those _friends_ aren't like us! You shouldn't be hanging out with people like them! Why can't you just act like a normal girl for once?"

"Normal? Oh, okay!" Kimiko shouted, "You want me to be just like everyone else, huh? I thought we were friends because I wasn't like anyone else! And my friends aren't bad people!"

"He was feeling you up!" Chase roared at her, "And you've never once acted like a normal teenage girl! You never even notice when someone's flirting with you! You don't flirt! You don't do ANYTHING!"

"Oh, you want me to flirt?" Kimiko shouted angrily, "FINE!" She grabbed Chase's shirt and smashed her lips into his incredibly roughly. They each pulled away equally quickly and continued screaming at each other.

"Well maybe if you don't want me here, I should just LEAVE!" Kimiko screeched angrily.

Chase bellowed at her, "GOOD! I WON'T MISS YOU! LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE!" And he stormed back to his room.

"**FINE!**" Kimiko screamed after him. She heard the all too familiar sound of Chase's door slamming shut and she collapsed and broke down into tears. She had finally kissed Chase and it was only because she was mad at him. She was still mad at him- what had she done to deserve this?

She took out her phone and called her father. She told him she was coming home tonight.

Wuya swallowed when she heard Kimiko say that. And when Kimiko went to the room and began packing, Wuya tried to talk her out of it. Kimiko kept saying no and ignoring Wuya's pleas. Kimiko couldn't stay if Chase was just going to be his old, horrible self again.

Kimiko had Wuya drive her to the airport, and the two hugged before Kimiko boarded a private jet. Homeward bound was a tear stained Japanese girl with a broken heart….

**Tension… I believe the next chapter will end this… Not sure…**


	12. Chapter 12FINALE!

**Pretty sure this is the last chapter guyzzzz… Jus' sayin'.**

**Foreign- 12**

Kimiko had been home for about a week now, and she was still angry at Chase. Sure, she was happy to be home, but none of it overshadowed her rage. Kimiko had been texting Wuya all the time- they wanted to stay friends- but texting her made Kimiko think of Chase and that made her angry: it was a vicious cycle.

Tonight, Wuya and Kimiko were talking on video chat. Kimiko had to speak in Chinese for her, otherwise Wuya wouldn't understand anything she said- texts were automatically translated. Wuya smiled at her friend, but suddenly their conversation about boys took a sharp turn.

Looking worried, Wuya said softly, "Kim, you really need to come back… Chase needs you here…"

Kimiko slammed her hands down and shouted, "Why should I? He was a jerk to me! And I didn't even do anything!"

Wuya exhaled a little before saying, "I know what he did Kimiko, but… When you were here, he was so happy. I haven't seen him laugh in years, and you got him to laugh every day. Kim, when you're with him, he's a better person… He's himself again… Now that you're gone, he hasn't come out of his room at all- not even to eat! Kimiko, he's starving himself because he misses you!" She emphatically waved her hands on screen to show her point.

"Good!" Kimiko spat, pouting and scowling away.

"Kimiko… He was mad at you because he was jealous of Raimundo… He loves you, and I know it," Kimiko stared at her in shock, but Wuya didn't let her say anything before continuing, "I know he's in love with you. He tried to hide it by acting tough around you at first, but you changed him… He was always flirting with you, always joking with you and picking on you, but only because he wanted to make you happy! Kimiko… The Chase I knew never even smiled… You changed him into a good person… When you were her… he was happy… Please, even if not for him or yourself, come back so I can see him happy again… At least one last time…."

Kimiko wanted to cry, but she looked away and tried to hide her emotions. She choked out, "Then he should have said something…!"

"Kim… He tried… You were just too thick to realize it… That's why he was so angry about Raimundo… I know I didn't see it, but he must have really touched you if Chase got that angry… Kimiko… Please come back… Even if for one day… Just make amends with Chase… I don't want to see him die, but if I have to, I want him to die happy…" Kimiko was wide eyed. Chase was really starving himself over her? She felt terrible.

Wuya sighed and said gently, "I know you know I was in love with Chase… I know that… But he's happy with you… And I want to see him happy more than I want to be with him… If being with you makes him happy, then I want nothing more than for the two of you to be together… Kimiko…"

She paused and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek… "You bring out the best in him…"

….

"Chase, can you come here for one sec? This delivery guy says he needs your signature on something!" Wuya called over Chase's blaring music.

"Go to hell!" Chase shouted back.

"Chase! I can't sign it! He says you have to! Will ya just get off your butt and sign this one measly paper?" she shouted.

Chase's door swung open, slamming into the wall loudly, and he came out looking disheveled and angry. He walked over to Wuya, who stepped aside to reveal a very familiar Japanese girl in a pale blue dress with black ribbons. Chase froze where he was.

"Why are you here?" Chase asked, looking hurt and ready to kill at once.

Kimiko smiled softly and walked up to him, saying gently, "I didn't get to spend the full time with my roommates… Don't you think I should stay until the time's up…?"

"You left for a week," Chase grumbled, not looking at her.

Kimiko reached up to touch his face and she whispered, "I know, and I'm sorry… But I wanted to come back…I wanted to see you again…" Chase looked at her, turning his thinner face to stare.

She smiled tenderly at Chase and Kimiko whispered, "I missed you Chase… I'm so sorry I hurt you…" She threw her arms around his neck and held him. And slowly, but surely, Chase's arms wrapped around her waist in a loving embrace.

Chase held the back of her head and Kimiko felt tears against her skin as he choked out, "Please don't leave me again…! I love you…!"

Kimiko smiled and began crying as well- that was the voice of a lonely child who never truly got the love he had always needed: his parents dying twice before he could truly experience them had left Chase a cold and empty shell. Love was dearer to a person like Chase than any organ. And Kimiko was honored to be the one to give that essential bit of life to Chase.

She nuzzled her head into his hair and she whispered, "I promise I'll stay with you Chase… I'm not leaving any time soon…"

They probably could have kissed, but all their emotions were felt in that embrace. They didn't need to kiss for each of them to know that the other was completely devoted to them. Chase loved Kimiko, and she knew it. Kimiko loved Chase, and he knew it. What would a kiss say that wasn't already clear?

Wuya watched them sway softly in their embrace and she cried tears of joy- even though she would never have Chase, she didn't care anymore. Chase and Kimiko deserved each other… They completed each other and gave each other love… Even if their love was so very new to Chase. Even if that love was…foreign…

**Eeeehhhhh! Check it…! Bringin' the title into the ending! I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did! This is probably one of my favorites…! Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of the ending in a review- should there have been a kiss? (Me personally, I like this better)**


End file.
